


A Clashing of Souls

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Keyblades are extensions of a person's soul, Soul Mates AU, minor mention of vanven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Xehanort finally finds his soul mate and she challenges him to a duel.





	A Clashing of Souls

Now he finally understood what people meant when they described the bond as a tugging at the heart of your soul. His soul mate was somewhere in this city, he only needed to find them. And then... Then, he'd figure out what to do from there. 

Interested as he was in such matters, Xehanort hadn't given thought to what his other half would be like. The powerful magic that made up the universe was impossible for people to fully comprehend beyond the simple fact that it was unchangeable and unavoidable. Destiny was destiny: the red string of fate binding two people wouldn't be broken by anything. Xehanort accepted this. He trusted the forces he couldn't hope to understand to know what they were doing. 

But here in this city, so close to them, the pinpricks of nerves and doubt were spreading. What if they weren't as compatible as the magic thought? What if the universe could make a mistake after all? Did every person feel this way when they were so close? 

Lost in worry, and actively trying to get himself to stop rubbing his half of their soul image, Xehanort failed to notice the person until he'd run into them. Both of them stumbled back and he heard her apology, but his died in his throat.

The woman standing before him was... Wow. Standing a few inches shorter than him, with side swept dark blue hair framing a gentle face and eyes the most beautiful shade of cerulean he'd ever seen. Or maybe that was the bond talking, because this was undoubtedly his soul mate. The way his heart and soul were singing couldn't be caused by anything else.

"Do you have a keyblade?" 

The question startled him from his thoughts and he blinked once before nodding. 

"I do." Was his keyblade necessary for a custom here? Before he could ask, she was speaking again. 

"I challenge you to a duel." 

"A... duel?" Surely she could feel their bond as well. "Why are you challenging me to a duel?" 

"I have a friend, and a few years back he and his soul mate found each other. They fought using their keyblades, and he swears it brought them closer." Now, she glanced away for the briefest of moments before meeting his gaze again. "I'd like to try that myself. But in a more sophisticated setting." 

On the islands he hailed from, they'd simply share a paopu when they were ready. As someone who had a keyblade to call his own, her idea was intriguing. What would they feel when their keyblades clashed? Keyblades were, for all intents and purposes, an extension of their soul. It only made sense that her friend had grown closer to his soul mate by clashing with him. 

Simple sparring or fighting lacked the precision required if they were to be intentionally clashing their souls together. With a duel, they could also judge each other's strengths.

"A duel then. Name your time and place and I shall meet you there."

Her smile was bright and beautiful and Xehanort couldn't help but return the expression. This woman being his soul mate wasn't so bad. 

"Tomorrow morning at nine, in the courtyard outside the training hall." 

"I'll see you there..."

"Aqua." 

"Xehanort." 

***

It was a few minutes before nine when he walked onto the beautiful courtyard. Aside from himself and Aqua, there were three others there. One was a man taller than both of them, with broad shoulders and muscular build on display by the tight shirt he wore. Brunette, kind attractive face with pure blue eyes. The other two were shorter, possibly younger too. One was blond with blue eyes and the other had black and red. Their builds were opposites: the blond was slender bordering on scrawny while his raven haired companion was well built and broad. 

"They insisted on watching," Aqua said. "Do you mind?" 

"It's customary for a duel to have spectators." Xehanort started on a few stretches. "How are we doing this?" 

"I was thinking the same rules apply: first to hit the other is the winner. Keyblades only, no magic."

"That's reasonable." Xehanort summoned his keyblade in a flash and got into position. 

This was not just a means of possibly getting closer to each other. This was also a means of testing the other's skills with the keyblade. To see how well they matched up. Was his soul mate a tactical woman, or a headstrong woman who charged in? She'd specified no magic... Which was best for a duel- this wasn't an average sparring match- but it got him curious. 

"How proficient are you with magic?" 

Aqua's keyblade appeared in her hand and she took a position much different from his own. Standing in place, feet close together with one hand slightly lifted in front while the other went behind with her keyblade. Definitely what he'd expect of a mage. She looked ready to be on the defensive if necessary. 

"I still rely on magic a bit too much," Aqua confirmed. 

So she was a person who could recognize her flaws and try to improve herself. Xehanort appreciated that. 

Someone had to make the first move. Maybe they should start out sloppy, make sure they can see each other coming. Winning wasn't the goal here. 

With that in mind, Xehanort moved forward, somewhere between a walk and a run. It was easy for Aqua to block the attack, and he felt more than their blades clash. This truly was a way of clashing souls- hearts- together and really feeling one another. ...Perhaps a little intimate considering they'd just met yesterday. 

Xehanort jumped back away to study her stance a bit more. She was cautious in her approach as well, eyes focused on him yet examining more than a single part of him. The realization brought a wide smile to his lips. He'd been hoping his soul mate would be the tactical sort. 

Despite that, her attack was obvious. An easy block and the collision sent another jolt through his being. Her soul was an ocean of pure, flowing, tenderness easily pressing into the beach of his own soul to smooth where they met without trying to force anything on him. 

"Your soul's as beautiful as you are," he complimented. 

"I could say the same about you." 

Promises of love, acceptance, anything he needed rang through every meeting and he wondered what he was giving her in turn. This time when they held with their keyblades between them, he stepped in closer than necessary. 

"What are you getting from this?" 

"That's personal," she laughed. She closed her eyes briefly before drawing back again. 

They were more serious by now; circling each other before attempting anything. Aqua kept up well despite her claim of relying too much on magic. But now he was trying to win and had her on the defensive. Sometime they'd have to spar without limiting her. 

For a few more minutes they continued until finally, spinning out of the way, he tapped her on the back. 

She slumped, breathing heavy and placing her hands on her knees, and his keyblade vanished first as someone started clapping. 

"Don't feel too bad," the raven man shouted. "That was obvious once you started getting serious." 

"Yeah," Aqua said, "thanks, Vanitas." 

She straightened and turned to look at Xehanort. There was a smile back on her lips, a happy shine to blue eyes. 

"Are you busy today?" Xehanort asked.

"We were going to-"

"Go ahead and take her," the brunette interrupted. He looked at Aqua with a smile. "You found him; go spend time with him. We can go tomorrow." 

For a few moments Aqua frowned at him. Then she looked back at Xehanort and sighed. 

"I need a shower first." Gently she took his hand and lifted it to her lips. "Meet me back here in an hour." 

Aqua turned and left him standing there, cheeks hotter than usual. Maybe Fate did know what they were doing. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he looked, up slightly, at the brunette. Who was piercing him with a serious, threatening stare Xehanort didn't expect from that face. 

"Don't hurt her," he said. With a pat, he smiled and walked back to the other two. 

With one more look at where Aqua had gone, Xehanort left the courtyard for the hotel. A quick shower would do him good as well, then he could spend some time getting to know his other half.


End file.
